Mallory Potter and the uncovered secrets
by Descendent123
Summary: 2 years after the great defeat of maleficent, the core four were found at the front steps of Auradon prep two weeks before graduation. Many people think it's something sinister, some think that the core four are reverting back to their evil ways. Only mal's memories hold the truth. Follow the Auradon board of directors,the royal families and friends as they try to uncover the truth
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – in this world, the core four where brought over to Auradon when they were seventeen instead of sixteen. Carlos is sixteen as well as Jane but where put up a grade due to their intelligence. The school years are cut short due to the royals need to travel so instead of graduating at 18, they graduate at 19 instead. Oh and I don't own harry potter or descendants!**

Chapter one

Out of all the strange things that have happened over the years. Ben never thought he would get a phone call say that his girlfriend of two years had collapsed at the front steps of Auradon prep. A school which they, along with all his other friends would be graduation in less than two weeks now. He had planned to propose to her on graduation and had even picked out a ring. How could this even be happening right now?

She wasn't alone according to the phone call. Her unofficial siblings Jay, Evie and Carlos had also been present but alas are all unconscious as well. There were no other witnesses and all the security cameras show was that they had fallen unceremoniously to the ground and had been discovered by the defence against the dark arts professor. Professor Abernathy had always had a soft spot for the isle children, who in most people's view where greatly gifted in the dark arts. One of his chats with jay in the tourney changing rooms had revealed that it was one of the few classes that both dragon's hall and Auradon prep offered. Small titbits of information had been stored away these past two years and ben rarely thought of them. Mal didn't like to talk about it, always gong pale if it was mentioned so people generally avoided the subject.

As Ben walked or rather ran up the steps towards the hospital he is greeted by Jane (who has now been Carlos's official girlfriend for a year now), Audrey (Jays girlfriend despite Queen Leah's complaints. Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora where happy with it and that's all Audrey cared about these days. She had no concern about her grandmother no considering she was the reason that Mal was afraid to even talk to Aurora at the coronation), Doug (who is getting a lot better at looking Evie in the eyes without his face going as red as a tomato. Sometimes ben swears that he is bashful's son and not dopey's), Lonnie (a best friend of the whole group and a kick ass dancer as well as a brilliant potions master) and chad (who finally took some hints and let Evie tutor him. Right now he is expected to graduate with good grades and an offer to a good collage). He automatically feels better and goes to join his friends.

Audrey grabs his arm as she sobs and Lonnie quickly explains the situation to him.

"Professor Abernathy found them as he went to get his phone from his car. He forgot it and only had a chance to grab it second period. The day students were already in and seniors had a free period so many of them were still in bed. Everyone that the police interviewed had an airtight alibi and FG is running some magic scans to check if it was a stray spell or something" Lonnie says quickly running her hand through her hair.

"That's not all though ben" Jane said softly "when, a couple of minutes ago I went into the room where they are right now, I touched Carlos's hand and scars started to appear on his body. On his hands, on his arms and on his chest. I don't know what happened but it started to appear on the others too" she says, her voice wavering slightly and silent tears began to quicken as she finishes.

"Mal's were the most prominent and they look the worse. Your mum and dad where called as well as the board of governors. I heard that many other royal family's where attending as well as their normal representatives.

Ben sits down ad looks around before getting up and walking towards the room that the isle kids were laid out on four separate identical beds. He opens the door, ignoring the leas of his friends and the barking of the nurses to keep out. He ignores it all until he stops dead at the sight of his mother and father, his rock and guides from the moment he was born to this very day, crying their eyes out as they look over the four children. They had taken them in like one of their own, mal especially. Belle privately thought that mal would be an amazing queen no matter what her heritage was. Adam agreed whole heartedly on the matter. He had been sceptical at first but after two meetings with the girl, he was convinced that his girl was his son's soul mate.

They beckon for ben to come forward and motion towards Mal, who was currently lying in bed and having various tests done on her. Belle carefully points towards her forehead where a rather large scar stands.

A scar in the peculiar shape of a lightning bolt.

The board of governors where at a state of shock. Never in the history of Auradon prep had had something so unexplainable happened. Four top students drop to the ground with no explanation and no witnesses and when taken to the hospital, curious and confusing scars start to form across the children's body.

The board of governors consisted of:

· A trusted royal advisor from each state

· A professor from Auradon prep, usually the fairy godmother r

· A member of a royal family ( the royals normally took it turn about to go as ts wasn't required for them all to attend

Sometime a student or apprentice came along to take or they just recorded everything on their IPads and left it to that but today it was different. Today's meeting consisted of

· Every royal family from each state including the beasts

· Fairy godmother

· The trusted advisors

· King ben ( as he holds the biggest position, he sits at the top of the table)

· His friends (Lonnie fa, Chad Charming, Jane Fairy and Audrey Beauty)

It was a very peculiar day. This was the thoughts of everyone in the room as fairy godmother all but ran into the rom clutching a piece of paper.

"I've never seen anything like this before" she says, out of breath and worried. "I checked them through clearly for all enchantments I could think of and I found this. Not only have these poor children ha their memories wipes from almost nearly all of their memories from their childhood, they had been subjected to various dark spells from the imperious curs to the killing curse" she says shaking slightly

"The killing curse! No one has survived it though. How could they still be standing here today if they had had the killing curse put on them" Phillip exploded.

"Not all of them Phillip" fairy godmother says quietly "only mal"

The room fills with silence as the room tries to obtain the information they had received, how could someone survive the killing cure! It didn't make any sense. Apparently that was clear to fairy godmother and with this she holds up a small vial of clear liquid.

"What are those professor" chad asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"These are Mal's memories. Her true memories. These are not tampered with and can hold the secrets that we must uncover in order to attempt to understand what has happened to these children or should I say young adults now. Without these, we are blind and we may never know how they came to be in this state and who did it" fairy godmother explained as she unscrews the bottle.

Any complaints are not voices as fairy godmother pours the clear liquid onto the tv that was mounted onto the wall. Confused faces look around as almost like a jigsaw, a picture of a simple house comes to view with the street sign in plain view.

Privet drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**.A.N- the memories are in bold and the reactions from the Auradon people will be in normal writing**

Chapter two

 **As the scene grows out, street lamps illuminated a street of pristine detached houses with the exact same lawns and white picket fences. Suddenly a large popping sound erupts from the air and a man appears before quickly blending into the shadows. He is rather tall, dressed in a tail coat and top hat and is carrying a strange device in his left hand. As the man steps into the light, he takes of his top hat and a small rather sad smile crosses his face.**

"It's Facilier!" Tiana and Naveen shout and the room is suddenly enraged. Why does mal's memories concern him? Did he drug them? Are the children in danger?

"People! People! Please calm down. The memories will explain everything im sure but if you keep talking we may never find out how the children are in hospital and how we can wake them" fairy godmother explained.

"Have the doctor's had any luck with them fairy godmother?" Cinderella questions.

"No cinders im so sorry but there has been no progress. The doctor's aren't sure what to do but they are in a stable condition" she says calmly and everyone sits down. Ben takes a deep breath and sits back down. He just wants to know why Dr Facilier is there and why mal concerns him.

 **Dr Facilier talks a deep breath and opens the small device in his left hand. He presses a button on the side and a small beam of light from the nearest street lamp. He repeats the action with the remaining lamps except one. He approaches the house that is lit up by the remaining street lamp. The only noticeable difference between this house and the many houses near it was the tabby cat sitting on the front steps with strange square markings around both eyes.**

 **Dr Facilier chuckles and says "I should have guessed. Hello lady Teranine."**

 **Suddenly, the cat is replaced by a rather old woman whose light grey hair has been tied up into a bun giving her aging face a severe look. She stretches her weary bones and approaches the man.**

The room is in shock as not one but two high profile villains enter mal's memories. They were expecting to see Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen not a powerful voodoo master and an old lady with the power to hold the grudge massing the level of a small country.

" **Hello and I thought that I asked you to call me Elizabeth Mr Facilier." She says sternly.**

" **Yes I'd remember Elizabeth and I thought I asked you to call me Alexander" he says sadly.**

" **Im almost afraid to ask Alexander. Is it true? The rumours I mean. That James and Lily Potter are… that they are…" she stutters and finishes quietly.**

" **Yes Elizabeth. Im afraid the rumours are true. Lily and James potter are indeed dead. Their child however survives"**

" **How on earth did she survive? She is merely a babe with no magical training and the enchantress has managed to kill many powerful people. Do you have a clue how she survived?" lady Teranine questions. She is barely able to hold back the tears of losing two of her best students and people that she respects very much**

" **We may never know but I do know this. Somehow, Mallory potter survived the killing curse and it rebounded onto the enchantress. She was destroyed and a body was found lying next to Lily Potter" He says solemnly.**

" **Who shall take care of Mallory now though? Her godfather has been in hiding with no way of contacting him. Her godmother has suffered a fate worse than death and she has no other family members except from… no! Alexander I forbid you to place Mallory with these people!" lady Teranine hisses.**

" **I never asked you Elizabeth! She must be placed with these people because of the blood wards that are now placed on this house by the sacrifice from her aunt. Maleficent is unable to look after her as she now holds a permanent cell in Azkaban. It is either these people or Mallory could be in permanent danger. I need you to trust me on this" he reasons and lady Teranine's shoulders visibly slump. But she wasn't giving up.**

" **These people are truly horrid. I saw their daughter, no more than Mallory's age, clinging to her mother and screaming for sweets. They truly are"**

" **The only family she has left" Facilier finishes. "Please don't make me make you return to Hogwarts Elizabeth. Edward is bringing her to the house now so trying to change my mind on this is in all due respect, null and void" he says as he puts his hands on her shoulders and points her into the direction of the skies.**

 **The hunter who was once in charge of murdering snow white was so disgusted by his actions, he immediately turned himself in and demanded he be sent to the isle. His wish was granted and so was a promise that he could return at any time.**

 **A large motorcycle driven by the hunter lands gracefully in front of the two villains but the man who is driving it could be perceived as anything but. During his time on the isle, his hair had gone wild, scars decorated his face and patchwork clothes of leather and fabric covered his body. If not for the gentle smile and calm demeanour, the hunter or Edward would have been almost frightening.**

 **Edward exits the vehicle and collects a small bundle and holds it close to his chest. He wanders up the path and nods in a sort of greeting.**

" **Hello Edward. Is that her?" dr Facilier asked.**

" **Yes sir. She fell asleep just as we were flying over the forest. Poor thing could have died in the rubble. The whole roof collapsed in before I got there. It's a miracle she survived not only the enchantresses attack but also that" he whispers as he lays her on the top step of the house.**

 **Number four privet drive was home to some of the worse people that lady Teranine had ever laid eyes on. Mrs Dursley had been sent here with her husband Mr Dursley after he had been caught embezzling money from the government. They had married a few days prior to their capture which sent Mr Dursley off to the isle with her husband too. Together they had a daughter, a lump of a girl called Diana Dursley. Only fifteen months old and having to wear size 4 to 5 year's old clothes. She was loud and obnoxious and that's only that such a young age. One could imagine how bad she wold get if she continued down this path for another 16 years.**

 **Shocked by Edwards actions, lady Teranine grabbed his arm and hissed at him.**

" **Are you really going to leave a babe on a door step in the middle of the night at the end of October? She will catch a cold! Hypothermia or worse. She is fifteen months old for goodness sake, she can walk already. What if she just gets up and decides that she doesn't want to stay on A DOORSTEP and wanders off!" she finishes as her voice becomes louder and louder as it progresses.**

" **Ward my dear Elizabeth. Warmth and protection wards have been put in place and she is unable to leave the safety of her aunt's house until her aunt is ok with it" dr Facilier explains.**

" **So let's wake them up sir. Wake them up and explain everything" the hunter suggests as he cups his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder.**

Many people in the room could be heard agreeing with him. The thought of a young child on a doorstep made many of the mothers want to hug their child close to make sure they were ok. Aurora on the other hand, was wondering who these aunts of Mal's and why Maleficent was in jail.

" **No we mustn't" dr Facilier says as he drags both former villains away from the steps "we risk waking everyone on the street if we do as suggested. I have written a letter explaining everything. Mrs Dursley will not be able to clean anything in her house until she takes Mallory into her house and reads the letter carefully. Should she be put in a care home, I will talk to them but for now let us give them the benefit of the doubt"**

" **Ok. But I need not remind you that if anything goes wrong, it's completely on your actions" lady Teranine says as the hunter nods his head.**

" **Now let us depart" Dr Facilier motions for them all to go but does not miss the tears on the hunters face.**

" **Here now Edward" he says softly and pats him on the shoulder "it's not really goodbye forever"**

" **I must ask Edward, where you got such a bike" lady Teranine questions**

" **From young diablo mam. He showed up just before I did and helped me get Mallory out. The poor man was so spooked by James and Lily being dead that it took all of his power not to break down. I sat him down and I explained everything too him. He finally let me take Mallory, muttering about something he needed to do. He suggested that I take his bike and that it would get me there quicker. He just let me take Mallory and accepted that she would live with her aunt. Doesn't sound very much like diablo does it?"**

Queen Leah is in a state of shock. She and mal had established a sort of truce in the past two years that she had been here. She doesn't like the fact that Audrey is dating jay but she never wanted him to be dead. She never wanted any of the children to be hurt. She was an old woman who wanted the best for her granddaughter and she now knew that bulling the villain's children would do more harm than good.

" **No it doesn't Edward but im sure that everything shall come of light in its own time. Im afraid that we must now depart" Dr Facilier says as he returns the small beams of light to their original points in the street lamps. Lady Teranine nods at him and quickly disapperates. The hunter soon follows as the returns to his bike and prepares for a take-off. A simple nod is all Dr Facilier gets as he drives off into the night sky.**

" **Good luck Mallory" Facilier whispers and he disapperates.**

 **Time flashes by and nearly nothing changes. The sun come up on another wise quiet neighbourhood until Mrs Dursley of number four privet drive opened her door to put out the milk bottles for the milk man. She was greeted by a young infant girl with soft purple hair and a peculiar scar on her forehead bearing nothing but a note. She didn't know that this was the moment that, in every wizarding house across Europe, people where raising toast to Mallory potter. The girl who lived.**

The memory disappears and so does the closure of safety that Auradon had had for nearly 22 years. Many people in the room held the same question.

The villains clearly had magic. So why not attack? Why not try to kill them all? And why was mal left on a doorstep for any stranger to come along and take!? Auradon wanted answers because the mystery wasn't solved, oh no. it was just getting started.

 **A.N- this is a list of all the characters from Mal's memories and who they are now in the harry potter world. Please check for these in every chapter because more will be added as the story progresses.**

 **Dr Facilier- Dumbledore**

 **Lady Teranine – professor McGonagall**

 **The hunter/Edward – Hagrid**

 **Mr and Mrs Dursley – the same**

 **Diana Dursley – girl version of Dudley**

 **James and lily potter – the same but lily is now mal's aunt and not her mother. Maleficent gave up the child in support of the enchantress. (im aware that she is also the villain in my other story but I think that she is such an underused character and is always put under a good light in exchange of queen Leah being the villain so I decided to take a different approach)**

 **Diablo – Sirius black**


	3. Chapter 3

The fairy godmother walks back into the room with a sad smile on her face. It draws the attention from the now clean table. As everyone's head turns to her, the fairy godmother motions for them all to calm down and listen. She sits down and says

"It turns out that the children were expecting this to happen" she says.

"Wait what!" Adam yells. "How did they know and how do you know"

"They left a note for us to read" she says and pulls out a note. "Well actually, they left a note for you lot" godmother motions to Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug and Chad. She gives them the note and they go to a corner together. Ben reads it out to them all. It says

 _Dear Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Doug, Jane and Chad_

 _I know this whole ordeal will be a shock to you but we needed you to realise what went on in our childhood. Something terrible happened to us and we couldn't keep our secret any longer. You may have noticed large number of villains in Mal's memories but we assure you that they are not a threat. Well, not all of them but you may know that depending on when you find them. Jay, Carlos and Evies memories have also been included so you may see some of them too. Please stay calm and we are so sorry about keeping this from all of you._

 _Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos_

The group share a look and sit down. At least they expected this to happen but it doesn't explain how it happened. Hopefully what their friends said was true, that the villains weren't a threat. They had no time to discuss this as the next memory was being played.

 **The scene of number four Privet drive was the same as it was before those ten years ago. The sun rises of the four bedroom house and the stairs begin to shake inside the house. A large girl runs down the stairs and stops. She paces back up the stairs and begins to jump. Underneath those very stairs, spiders begin to fall onto a young girl. The girl, mal pulls the spider off her socks. After all she is used to spiders. The cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that's where she slept.**

Wand flew up without a second thought. Screams and shouts of anger and worry are heard as belle looks at her husband with tears. Ben had punched the wall which was now sporting a new hole in it. Audrey, Jane and Lonnie where looking on in horror and Doug and chad where trying to hold ben back. Queen Leah was staring at her daughter and her husband who were shocked. How could someone hurt a child like that? The majority of people had the same thoughts.

 **Mal steps out of the cupboard only to be pushed back in by Diana who was too occupied with her thought to even notice. Rubbing the back of her head, Mal makes it to the living room to be shouted at by her aunt petunia.**

" **Breakfast! And don't burn it or it will be the last thing you will do girl!"**

Growls can be heard and everyone notices the likeness between Adam's and the beast he once was. He swore that those days where gone but maybe it was always there.

 **Mal does as she was asked and Diana starts to count her presents as it was her birthday. As she gets to the end a horror struck child turns to look at her parents and screams**

" **36! 36! But last year I had 37!" Diana screams unhappily**

" **Well darling, some are a bit bigger than the others" her father tries to explain whilst clicking his fingers at Mal, who looked on with jealousy to bring him coffee and his breakfast.**

" **I don't care how big they are!" she screams in reply.**

" **Well pumpkin, when we go out today how about we get you two more presents. How does that sound?"**

"How could they condone such behaviour" Ariel mutters.

 **Mal watches as her aunt pinches Diana's cheeks and shoots mal a glare. She quickly sets down three heaping plates of bacon, sausages, eggs and beans to her relatives and goes back into the kitchen. Left out for her is a single small apple and a glass of water. She scoffs the lot and ducks out of the room, trying to get away from her horrid family.**

"Their starving her!" Philip yells, taking everyone by surprise. He had always given mal a wide birth, out of shame more than anything because after all, he had murdered her mother.

" **Vernon, bad news. She can't take her" aunt petunia says motioning to the door that mal was hiding next to. Uncle Vernon glares at the door, as if he wished that the door would splinter and disappear so that he could shout at her a bit more.**

" **Freak! Get in here" uncle Vernon shouts and mal wonders into the room with her eyes down.**

" **Mrs Fig can't take her because she's broken her leg" aunt petunia says angrily as if it was Mals fault. Mal looks down and tries to hide a smile. She didn't hate Mrs Fig really but she was glad that she could go another year without having to see whiskers, snuffles and Mr snuffles again.**

" **You could just leave me here" Mal whispers, looking at her shoes. If she got to stay then she could eat some more, maybe read in the living room or even have a go at Diana's computer.**

Belle looks on sadly. Mal as such an outgoing person, always up for a challenge but this frightened young girl was a shell of herself. Oh how those Dursley's would pay!

" **What? And come home to a blown up house. I don't think so" Aunt Petunia hisses.**

" **I wouldn't blow up the house" Mal mumbles but as usual, she is ignored.**

" **We could take her and leave her in the car" aunt petunia suggests after thinking about it.**

" **No that car is brand new" Uncle Vernon says slowly as if the process of thinking was difficult for him. Then again, maybe it was.**

"She is not a dog" Lonnie growls making chad move away from her in a state of fear.

 **And that's how Mal found herself waiting outside, about to go to the zoo for the first time. Diana and her friend Patty where going too and she defiantly wanted to keep away from then. Just as she was about to get in the car, Uncle Vernon grabbed her hand and growled**

" **Im warning you girl. Any funny business and no meals for a week!" and then pushed Mal towards the door. She hit her head against it but didn't react at her Uncles cruel smirk. She kept her head down and got in the car. After all, survival was key in the Dursley household.**

The memory fades and everyone lets out a deep breath that they didn't know they were holding. To treat a child like that. Ben was furious to say the least. His girlfriend was treated like that for nearly a decade. How had no one noticed? And where were Jay, Evie and Carlos? Hopefully they would turn up soon and get mal out of there. He just hoped that Mal wouldn't be with these people for too long.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next memory starts with a strange darkness surrounding it. The zoo was bright and happy until they got to the reptile room. Before they reached there, Diana had broken various glasses in the gorilla gift shop, scared the otters so much that they refused to leave the water and had complained so much about her knickerbocker glory not having enough whipped cream on it that uncle Vernon had ordered a new one. Mal wasn't going to complain, she got to finish the old one whist the other two girls ran off to the snakes.**

Aladdin looks sadly at Mals memories, remembering the times that he fed on scraps and things that people had discarded.

 **The reptile enclosures where large and strange, covered in moss and barks. The snakes slither around as Diana and Patty run around, pressing their faces against the glass. Mal trails after them with a sad look on her face. Her aunt and uncle storm ahead, their loud voices making the other visitors look at them in disgust. Mal's eyes turn to the latest snake in the place, after Diana looks at it in disgust for not waking up. She places her hands on the glass and smiles softly.  
**

" **Sorry about her. She has no idea what it's like, being trapped in a small place like this, people looking at you weird and thinking that you're a freak" she says softly.**

Belle looks on, clearly upset. How this young girl could feel this way was so awful and she couldn't do anything about it. It goes against everything she stands for. 

**The snake wakes up and looks at Mal curiously. It tilts its head and almost smiles.  
"Can you hear me?" Mal asks in utter astonishment.  
**

Everyone in the room gasps. Parseltounges where practically unheard of and to have one so close to the royal family, it was nearly impossible. 

" **So… do you miss your home, your family?" She asks nervously.  
The snake motions over to the sign next to the cage. The sign reads: bred in captivity.  
"Oh. That's me too" Mal smiles and the snake edges closes, glad to talk to someone for once. **

**That peace for short lived as Diana runs over and pushes Mal to the ground roughly.  
"Mum! Dad! Look what this snake is doing!" She screams and the parents run over, Vernon taking extra care to tread on Mal's fingers.  
**

**Suddenly, Mal's eyes flash green and the glass disappears and both Diana and Vernon fall into the snake pit. Everyone begins to scream and Mal begins to laugh. The snake slithers out and looks at Mal happily.  
**

" **Thanksssss" he hisses.  
**

" **No problem" Mal says back and scoots out of the snake's way.**

 **Chad snorts at the snake, thinking about manners. Who knew that snakes could be grateful or have any sort of communication with humans at all? Parseltounges where frowned soon in Auradon, many claiming it to be dark magic. Maybe it wasn't after all.  
**

**Mal's bravo was short lived as her uncle emerges (with great difficulty) from the snake tank, coated in dirty water and half eaten mice. The punishment was going to be bad.  
The family get back to the house with Mal being dragged into the house by her hair. After Diana had been dragged upstairs, Vernon pinned Mal against the wall and hisses at her.  
**

" **What did you do?"  
**

" **Nothing I swear. One minute the glass was there and the next it wasn't! It was just like magic" she cries out.  
**

"There is no such thing as magic!" He roars. He ripped her off the wall and throws her into the cupboard under the stairs and lock it, closing the shutters and blocking out all light. 

Ben had had enough. He stormed out of the room and ran all the way to the hospital room in the school. Dodging guards and nurses was easy but going into the room was hard. That man had abused his girlfriend for nearly a decade and no one had even done anything about it. How could she not tell her? Why sign anyone helping? Why didn't he help?  
He walks over to Mal, gently sitting on the side of her bed. The scars on her body are bright and harsh, the pain all too real for the both of them. He kisses the top of her head softly and runs his hands through her soft purple hair. Choked sobs unleash and when they do, Ben can't stop them. 

Meanwhile, the other royals continue to watch through the rest Mal's memory.  
 **After four long days in the cupboard, only being allowed out for water or to use the toilet, Mal was finally free. The Dursley's had been scuttling around Mal's birthday for years but this year was different. They were constantly looking at her more, checking if Diana was hurt in any way, even if she was out of their sight for two seconds. It was almost over on the day before Mal's birthday, the day that the letter arrived.**

 **It had been a long day for the family yet Uncle Vernon seemed to be very happy with himself. He had recently received a new company car, which Aunt petunia and Diana had spent gawking over loudly to make the neighbours jealous.**

 **The entire room rolled their eyes and Lonnie full out glared at at the man on the screen. Dirty rat man.**

 **As the family sits down for breakfast, Mal goes to collect the mail. Diana was standing in her new school uniform. A bulging bright purple pinafore paired with a garnish yellow shirt and a green tie.**

 **Audrey gags at the sight of the uniform. She was a large fan of fashion and knew what went with what. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the uniform was hideous.**

 **Mal walks to the front door and picks up the mail, carelessly shifting through it. A few bills, a letter for Aunt Marge and** _ **a letter for mal.**_

 **Miss Mallory Potter**

 **4 Privet drive**

 **Cupboard under the stairs**

 **Little whinging, Isle of the lost**

 **She frown slightly but returns to the living room and hands the letters (apart from her own) to her uncle. The two adults fail to notice but Diana notices.**

" **Dad! Dad look! Mal has something! Dad!" she screams whilst pointing to Mal.**

"Didn't anyone teach her that pointing is rude" Hercules grumbles. His father would have killed him for doing that. His adopted father not his biological father.

" **Who would be writing to you?" he laughs and grabs the letter. Mal tries to grab it back but fails. She sees her chance though as her uncle falls back into his chair, clutching his throat.**

" **Petunia. Petunia look. Get her out of here" he growls.**

" **It's my letter. I have the right to read it!" Mal yells and Diana laughs.**

" **Shut up weirdo. I want to read it dad. Give it to me" she screams, stomping her foot.**

 **Petunia grabs both girls' hands and takes them into the hall and goes back into the living room, closing the door behind her. Diana pushes mal out of the way, forgetting about the snake incident. Mal however, had not forgotten. She began to whisper under her breath and Diana takes a step back.**

" **What are you doing weirdo. Stop making those noises. There aren't any snakes here" she whimpers and runs upstairs and Mal retreats into the cupboard, a sole place of mild comfort in this house of horrors.**

Chad gets up carefully and leaves the room, going yo look for Ben. He didn't expect to see his best friend curled up next to his unconscious girlfriend sobbing his eyes out on her shoulder. He takes a few steps back and goes to collect some coffee. Getting ben to come back would be hard but he needed to be there. It was a matter of life or death.


End file.
